The Ferris Wheel
by MountaineerTookieClothespin
Summary: Rory and Jess. Might be L/L too. The title will explain itself later. Please R/R lots! Chapter 2 is now uploaded!
1. Jess

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gilmore Girls show or any of the characters.

A/N: Rory and Jess have been together for about four years and Rory has graduated from Yale. Rory works for a paper in New York, but Jess still lives with Luke and Rory still lives with Lorelai.

"Mom, guess what I just read this great new book, and I'm going to write a piece for the paper about it." Rory Gilmore told her mother as she walked into the living room.

Lorelai looked up the sofa, where she had been lying and watching TV. "That's great hon, but what's with the excitement? You write things like that all of the time."

"I know, but this woman is just starting out so it feels good to know that I might help her career along" Rory explained.

"That's good hon.," Lorelai said again, before bouncing off of the couch and heading for the front door. "Come on!"

"Where are we going?" Rory asked as she followed Lorelai toward the door.

"Where do you think?" Lorelai teased.

"Luke's" Rory stated.

"Of course" Lorelai quipped.

Five minutes later, they were seated at the counter at Luke's Diner.

"Hey Luke, I need some coffee!" Lorelai said in a singsong voice.

Luke rolled his eyes, but nevertheless he handed the coffee over.

Rory opened her mouth to ask where Jess was, but he came bounding down the stairs before she could.

"Hi honey" she greeted him affectionately.

"Hey" he returned, but everyone could tell that his mind was elsewhere.

Leaning over the counter he pecked her on the cheek.

"I've got to go," he told her.

"Where are you going?" Rory asked.

"I got to run to the bank for Luke" Jess stated as he hurried out the door.

Lorelai who had been sitting and sipping her coffee quietly while their exchange had taken place spoke up "Rather romantic isn't he?" she asked sarcastically.

"I so don't get him! I try to be all romantic and call him honey, and he just says 'hey' in this bland 'I'm so bored' type voice. Arggg!" Rory said.

Lorelai shrugged. "Who knows? Guys are weird." She stated.

"Anyway, what's on the agenda for today mom?" Rory asked.

"Today we go car shopping!" Lorelai announced.

Rory wrinkled her nose in confusion. "Car shopping?" she asked.

"Yes! Your grandparents have informed me that they are buying us new cars," Lorelai told her.

"Why?" Rory asked.

"Cause they say ours are 'old and junky'. Plus they added 'not safe' to the list." Lorelai informed her.

Rory grinned. "Okay, I'm glad to get a new car. But how come you're so eager to go car shopping? Normally you wouldn't ever accept something that expensive from them." Rory stated.

Lorelai grinned. "Well, if their really going to buy me a new car I figure 'why not'?

Rory laughed. "Well, then let's go!"

Laughing, they grabbed their bags and headed out the door.

A/N: I know that it's short. But I'm not really feeling inspired right now, so click the review button and inspire me to write more! J Really, please leave a review so that I at least know that you read it! Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars or implied cuss words! Thanks!


	2. Car Shopping

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gilmore Girls show or any of the characters.

(I do own however a massive crush on Jess! Teehee!)

A/N: Thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far. Keep it up! J

"Wow" Rory muttered as Lorelai and she wandered around a car lot in a kind of daze.

"So many choices" Lorelai muttered.

Suddenly a car salesman started making his way toward them.

Rory glanced up and saw him. Nudging Lorelai, she squealed, "Run!"

Laughing, Lorelai raced her to the car and jumped in.

Rory looked in the rearview mirror and laughed at the salesmen confused expression.

"He'll probably tell everyone about the crazed women, who were wandering around his lot. And when they saw him, ran practically screaming to their car" Lorelai said as she rocked with laughter.

Rory snorted and said, "Let's go home and look up different cars online, instead of wandering from lot to lot."

Sobering, Lorelai agreed and headed for home.

After hours of research, they both came up with the same conclusion; they were content with their older cars. 

"Let's just tell them, that we like our cars the way they are" Rory said.

"All right. You call and tell them," Lorelai instructed as she held out her cell phone to Rory.

Rory rolled her eyes and reached for the phone.

Emily picked up on the second ring. "Hello."

"Hi Grandma" Rory said.

"Rory, it's so good to hear from you" Emily cooed.

"Well, it's good to hear you too" Rory answered.

"Did you need something, dear?" Emily asked her.

"Um, well, actually, I called to tell you something" Rory told her.

"Yes, what is it?" Emily asked.

"Um, we don't want to seem ungrateful, or anything, but-," Rory started, but Emily interrupted her.

"We? Who is we?" Emily questioned.

"Um, mom and I" 

"All right, go on" Emily instructed her.

"We don't want new cars," Rory blurted.

"You don't want what?" Emily asked in a disapproving tone.

"Mom, and I like our cars" Rory answered.

"Oh, I see what happened. You don't know what to buy, so you're just going to settle with those old cars. Well, don't worry. I'm sure Richard will pick something suitable for both of you. Goodbye dear" Emily said and hung up without giving Rory a chance to say anything else.

Lorelai looked at Rory's shocked expression and asked, "What is it, Rory?"

"She says, Grandpa will pick our new cars out" Rory told her.

Lorelai rolled her eyes and grabbed the phone out of Rory's hand.

"How about I call her and tell them, just to get us newer models of the cars we already have?" Lorelai asked Rory.

Rory's face lit up. "Perfect!"

Lorelai smiled and dialed her mother's number.

"Hi mom, it's Lorelai. Rory told me what you said, and we decided what kind of cars we want."

"And what kind is that?" Emily asked.

"Just tell dad to get us newer models of the ones we already have. The exact same style and color" Lorelai answered. 

"But-," Emily began.

"Mom! Either that, or no new cars" Lorelai said calmly.

Emily gave a slight huff. "All right. If that's what you want."

"It is" Lorelai assured her.

"Okay, goodbye mom" Lorelai said and hung up.

"Well?" Rory asked.

"We won" Lorelai answered simply.

A/N: What did you guys think? Please leave a review so that I know that you read it. Plus I LOVE feedback! Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks!


End file.
